Til There Is Nothing Left
by CullenWannaBe00
Summary: Bella is stuck in an abusive relationship with Edward. Her life long friend Jacob endures it with her. Can he save her? All characters OOC/M for sex drugs and other things. Not for the faint hearted. All human.
1. Chapter 1

Please note, the story you are about to read includes the following:

-Cutting

-Abuse of the Following

Drugs

Sexual

Physical

Mental

-Sex

-Drinking

-Drug Use

-Depression

-Dating Violence

It will not be a pretty story and I suggest if any of these things offend you, please do not continue.

Thank You,

CullenWannaBe00


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there and stared at the wall. Not seeing, not feeling... I felt like I wasn't even living. Maybe this is what those outer body experience. But normally, those include actually have some kind of realization. I was having none. I was blank, I was numb. I didn't want to feel anymore, because feeling is what got me where I was now. Maybe there was a way to not feel anymore. If there was, I wanted to find it, because I was tired of feeling... To much pain for one person was what I had. Not enough love, to much hurt. I'm sure if I was an animal, I would be one of those animals on those commercials where they were neglected and the sad song comes on, a nice lady asking for a quarter a day to help these animals. That would be, with four legs. Still hurt, still in pain.

For a second I let myself hear, I was done sitting in my head for a minute. I let myself hear. Hearing didn't hurt, but it did hurt if you hear the wrong things. Nothing physically can hurt you from hearing. But you could be scarred if you hear the wrong things. Like if you hear girls gossiping about you all the time, and you hear them saying how fat and ugly you are... Then you start to believe it. You start to believe what people say you are, because you don't know what else to do. You can't fight them, either with words or actions, they would only bring you down.

If your weak in this world, your always going to be weak. It's simple as that. You can't get strong, you can't get powerful if your weak. A small, tiny piece of sea scum can't become a shark. No more powerful than the day you were born. I believe you were born powerful. If you were born with power, then you won't have to fight for it, you just have to actually work a bit for it. Your fate is sealed from the day you are conceived. Whoever the higher power is in this life, God or someone, or something else, they already know what your going to be, what your going to grow into, and when your going to die. They have your whole life planned and there is nothing you can do about it but watch your life play out.

As I let myself hear, I listen too. Hearing and listening are two very different things. The things people listen to actually are surprising, because most people only hear. I hear a radio playing somewhere, the static making it hard to actually _listen_ to what it is that's playing. But I listen anyway. When I am about to get a head ache, I can finally make out what just came on the radio, and I listen closely, making out the words.

_Just gonna stand there_  
><em>And watch me burn<em>  
><em>But that's alright<em>  
><em>Because I like<em>  
><em>The way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there<em>  
><em>And hear me cry<em>  
><em>But that's alright<em>  
><em>Because I love<em>  
><em>The way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>

Seems about right to me, what I hear. My eyes are closed tightly and I am just letting the words sink into my skin. I let it take over. There are two versions to this song, two versions to every story. Two by two on Noah's Arch. It takes two to make a baby. Two is even, everyone has two hands, two eyes, two feet. Two makes people equal.

_You ever love somebody so much_  
><em>You can barely breathe<em>  
><em>When you're with them<em>  
><em>You meet<em>  
><em>And neither one of you<em>  
><em>Even know what hit 'em<em>  
><em>Got that warm fuzzy feeling<em>  
><em>Yeah them chills<em>  
><em>Used to get 'em<em>  
><em>Now you're getting fucking sick<em>  
><em>Of looking at 'em<em>  
><em>You swore you've never hit 'em<em>  
><em>Never do nothing to hurt 'em<em>  
><em>Now you're in each other's face<em>  
><em>Spewing venom<em>  
><em>And these words<em>  
><em>When you spit 'em<em>  
><em>You push<em>  
><em>Pull each other's hair<em>  
><em>Scratch, claw, bit 'em<em>  
><em>Throw 'em down<em>  
><em>Pin 'em<em>  
><em>So lost in the moments<em>  
><em>When you're in 'em<em>  
><em>It's the rage that took over<em>  
><em>It controls you both<em>  
><em>So they say it's best<em>  
><em>To go your separate ways<em>  
><em>Guess that they don't know ya<em>  
><em>Cause today<em>  
><em>That was yesterday<em>  
><em>Yesterday is over<em>  
><em>It's a different day<em>  
><em>Sound like broken records<em>  
><em>Playin' over<em>  
><em>But you promised her<em>  
><em>Next time you'll show restraint<em>  
><em>You don't get another chance<em>  
><em>Life is no Nintendo game<em>  
><em>But you lied again<em>  
><em>Now you get to watch her leave<em>  
><em>Out the window<em>  
><em>Guess that's why they call it window pane<em>

Maybe everyone experiences this kind of pain. Then, once its over and done, you come out not stronger, but a survivor. But all of this makes me tired of surviving. I don't want to be me anymore. I see people around me all the time, maybe I could be one of them, if only for a day. It would be amazing if I could. If I could just not be me. I'll become someone different, I'll be... Someone strong, someone who can stand up for herself, someone who can make herself strong, not depend on anyone. I don't want to be weak anymore. I don't want to feel sorry for myself anymore. I want to walk away, but I can't.

I open my eyes slowly and look around, not seeing anything. There are two items before, both will cause pain, but not the pain I'm used to, yet so close to it. I plan to use them both, so I can make myself feel better. I reach out and grab the item in front of me, to my right. I use my right hand to grasp the handle in my hands, my left hand ghosting above the tip. My fingertips slowly go down the side, feeling the cool metal and I fell myself press a little harder. The tip of my index finger feels a small slit, and then I see the red, not a lot. Just a tiny drop and then no more comes. It makes me kind of sad, over the past year or so, the red as become my friend.

The long steak knife from the kitchen has a tiny drop of red on it, and I can see myself in the shiny metal. My face lifeless. I had stopped feeling a long time ago.

Slowly, I move the blade to my left wrist. I stopped closing my eyes a long time ago. Forcing my right hand to press down, I see the blade meet more of my skin, more of my flesh and I let out a quiet sigh of relief. I'm so close, so close to where I need to be.

Watching the red pool around the blade, I don't want to remove it. As sick as it sounds, it is a comfort to see it there, and I like seeing how the red is against my white skin. So pale, I lost all color I had a long time ago.

Reluctantly, I remove the blade and set it back down next to the other object. Unlike other times before, I don't take time to cover and clean my skin, clear away the red. I know there will be more soon. And the pain will be gone soon enough. I take comfort in that thought and I don't think about what I'm about to do.

Without thinking, I let the red show more and reach in front of me with my left hand. My hand closes around the second object and then I feel the cool metal encase around on the inside of my hand. The coolness is soon gone, but I don't care. I miss it for only a second. My right hand slowly strokes the barrel and I think about everything that has brought me to this point.

_Him._

I can't even bring myself to think of his name, because if I do, I will quit. I will put everything down and cry myself to sleep until he finds me. He will be angry, and there is no going back now. Because it will hurt more to go back instead of keep moving. If I just let my feelings go, have my outer body experience again, then I will be free. The hurt he brought scares me, and I can't go back...

_Him_

I think of someone else who has been my safe haven since I don't even know when. He has been the one to make me smile since we were little, and I know that he is also hurting with me. But I can't stay, he should know that. He will understand I never meant to hurt him too. And I hope he will forgive me soon.

My left hand slowly comes up, and I press the barrel to my temple. The gun is close to my skull, and I'm read to go. Ready to go into whatever is next, because staying here is to painful.

I close my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**_One Year Earlier_**

* * *

><p>"Ready? And FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT!" Jessica yelled as she watched everyone on the squad.<p>

Lauren did her back flip and it was all organized chaos. At least that's what it seemed like to me. I was a flyer, since I was tiny, but not as small as my friend Alice. Me and my best friend were fliers, Lauren does stunts since she is to fat (muscular is the correct term, but Jessica always calls her fat), and Jessica is our captain. There of course about twenty other people a part of our All Stars Squad, but we're the most popular, and important as our coach Mrs. C always says.

The music was blaring and I was in the zone. We had learned this routine months ago, now we were just polishing it before going to Nationals. We were the Purple Angels and the prize possession of our school. We're to busy doing competitions to even really cheer for the Forks High football team. And I think we have more fans than the team itself.

Our routine ended with Alice and I performing Pretty Girl Twist Basket tosses. Once we were caught by our bases, we were stood back up tall and did a Scorpion. Everyone was on count and frozen perfectly when the music stopped and I was hoping everyone was smiling wide and happy, I didn't want to do this all over again because someone's smile wasn't pretty enough.

Mrs. C stared at us along with Jessica, talking quiet among one another as they kept an eye on me and Alice. We weren't aloud to move till Mrs. C gave the thumbs up. I could see Alice's slowly start to lose her balance, but soon regained her composure. Mrs. C's eyes narrowed slightly, she was a bitch pretty much all the time, but she was the best coach ever. She knew what she was talking about and knew what she was teaching and taught it well.

"Ok, relax." Mrs. C yelled before turning her back to us and went to talk to Megan, our choreographer.

I dismounted and landed in my bases arms before they set me down lightly.

"Great job guys." I smiled at them and walked over to Alice who was let down at the exact time as I was and was walking my way too.

"Mrs. C is going to kill me!" Alice groaned, wrapping her arms around me tightly. I could tell she was over reacting, but I always expected that from Alice.

"Ali, she's just going to talk to you after practice. You and I are her best fliers, she wont kick you off the team. Ok?" I said with a laugh.

Alice sniffled and pulled away, fixing the big purple bow in her hair. Alice's hair was to short for a pony tail that was required for every practice, along with the bow that was also supposed to be in ones hair. But she did make a clip that never fell out of her during a performance and that kind of made Mrs. C happy. She wanted Alice to get extensions, but Alice refused. Alice only got away with the short hair and refusing Mrs. C because the C stood for Cynthia, who was Alice's aunt.

"Practice is over for today. Go home and rest. I will be out of town next week. If Jessica calls for a practice, then you are to go. Its mandatory. Since there's no more competitions till Nationals in a month, you guys will be going to the football games and cheer." Mrs. C yelled to us before disappearing.

I grinned and linked my arm through Alice's and walked over to our bags. My dark purple cheer shorts were riding up so I pulled them down before grabbing my cheer bag and looking at Alice. I was giving her a ride home, so I needed her before I left.

Looking over, I saw her talking to Emmett, one of the ten guys on the team. He claims to be a part of the team to hit on chicks all the time and check out their asses when he lifted them. But I knew deep down that Emmett McCarthy loved the sport in itself. He wasn't gay as far as we knew, but he loved what he did and that's all that counted.

"See ya Alice! Bye Bella." Emmett smiled and left the gym.

Alice blushed lightly and skipped to my side. I laughed and nudged her playfully as I handed her her cheer bag.

"Have a nice conversation with Emmett?"I laughed and Alice just rolled her eyes, nudging me back.

"He said he could see my pantie lines but you said you cant. I think he was just being an asshole like always." Alice shrugged and tried to drop the subject. I knew that Emmett didn't call her over there to talk about her panties. He was totally checking her out, and it was my job to make sure she got a date.

School had started about two months ago and homecoming was just around the corner. I had already had a few people ask me, but so far I wasn't even going. I didn't like dancing as much as I liked cheering, and cheering was harder. I always seem to over think things when I dance and I always fall.

"I think he was just checking out your ass Alice, and possibly wanted to go out." I laughed as we walked out to my obnoxiously bright pink Volkswagen Beetle. It was my baby, my dad bought if for me after my freshman year we won Nationals and went on to the Internationals and won second place. Our goal this year is to win the whole thing, I was excited because I was only a Sophomore, and since I was only sixteen and winning Internationals with my team meant the world to me. I know we're good enough to win it all, some people just need to either buckle down or leave. We could use someone new anyway. Fresh meat is always nice to have.

"Whatever," Alice rolled her eyes and climbed into the passenger side. "I just wish my parents bought me something every time they were proud of me, like your father does for you." She grumbled as she buckled her seat belt. Alice was always grumbling about the things I had and I always knew she never meant any of it. She was just joking around at all the things I had. I wasn't spoiled, my mother made sure of that since she never actually bought me anything when I stayed with her, she just made me a daddy's girl.

My father Charlie worked in a secret branch of the FBI, and never told me what he actually did. I just knew he was good at what he did and we were always going to banquets if he solved a case or whatever it was he did. I was always proud of my father and always happy when he made time for me to go to my cheer competitions.

The ride to take Alice home was a quiet one unless we were singing really loud and off key to the radio.

When I got home and took my time showering. It was only about eight o'clock and I still need to do my homework. Cheering was always time consuming, but I wasn't prepared for this year, and the work load. There was so much homework sometimes I was stuck awake til about midnight.

Because of his job, there were weeks at a time when Charlie wouldn't be home, but I was never actually alone. He hired a house keeper when I moved in with him when I was ten and shes been practically the parent when Charlie wasn't home. I never felt neglected though, I just felt used to it. Our house keeper Nana was like my mother sometimes, more so than Renee.

Renee was always an ok mother, but was always erratic and forgot things most of the time, like to pay bills and go shopping at the grocery. I learned how to take care of myself, but it was weird to move in with Charlie and be taken care of for a change. He made sure I always had new, clean clothes, that I was happy and ate good meals. It was his idea I join cheerleading and its the best idea he has ever had. It was also weird to go from being an outcast at school to popular. From the moment I walked in the doors at Forks Elementary, I was liked. People knew my father worked for the FBI, and they knew all about be since it was a small town, but it was weird.

I went to bed that night thinking about my life, my friends and how much I loved what I was doing. I was a straight A student, though I had to work much harder at it than I used to. I never hung out with the wrong crowd, always came home when I say I will. I fell asleep happily, ready for the next day to begin.

* * *

><p>Once I got to school the next day, I saw Alice practically doing back hand springs she was so bouncy. I walked up to her after parking my car and laughed as I watched Alice do her little dance.<p>

"Did you finally grow tall enough to ride the big kid rides Ali?" I said with a laugh.

Alice scowled at me, but didn't stop her dance. "No! We have new students and one girl is a cheerleader! I think she does what Lauren does, but better! And she as two brothers! One is her twin and the other is adopted or something! Which is soo cool! And did I tell you I saw her brother, I don't know his name, but he is soooooo hot! Like I want to bake him in cookies and he lives in a spicy pepper hot!" Alice giggled before launching back into her monologue. She had a way of always talking like this, but I was used to it. I began walking inside as she talked a mile a minute. "I think her name is Rosalie or something like that. She has long blonde hair and shes got legs that go on forever! Shes super tall, and model like, but I know shes a cheerleader! Way to many muscles to be anything else."

I laughed as I opened my locker door, only to have it slammed shut again and a laugh come from behind me. I snapped around and saw Jacob, my best friend since I was about eleven walk up to me, engulfing me in a huge bear hug.

"That's what you get for not saying hi when you walked by." He laughed as he set me down, his arms retracting from my small body.

"Sorry Jake, you looked busy talking to your amazing football meat heads of friends." I laughed as I opened my locker again, grabbing and putting away books.

"They're not so bad. Your just jealous I spend time with them and not you." Jacob said with a grin, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"No your jealous me and my friends win trophies and you don't. Expect an audience Friday Black, because were cheering at the game."

Jacob laughed and we started walking towards first period together.

That was when I saw him. He had crazy, unruly hair in a strange shade of bronze, and bright green eyes that I could see from across the hallway. Almost as if he could feel me staring at him, he looked at me too. I could literally feel the connection between us. He was tall, but not as tall as Jacob, and skinny, but I could see muscles there. He was wearing a dark blue vintage band tee shirt for Pink Floyd and light blue jeans that were very worn and used. He was perfect with all his imperfections that all just meshed together.

I saw a large tan hand go back and forth in front of my eyes and I blinked a few times, I looked up at Jake and he laughed.

"We need to get to class." He laughed again and took my hand, walking with me down the hall. People always thought we were dating when we weren't, just best friends. But I didn't want that boy to think I was dating Jacob. Not that Jake wasn't date-able, I just couldn't date him, that would be like dating my brother.

I nodded and glanced back behind me to see the boy looking slightly angry. I wondered what happened to irritate him as we walked down the hall to class.

Me and Jacob had Mr. Banner first period for History and it made me bored to tears. Normally I just pass notes with Jake on how stupid the class was. He always agreed with me with whatever I said. He knew how to make me smile and sometimes I wished that I could see Jacob in that kind of way, as a boyfriend but I just couldn't. He was the quarter back of the football team and was very hot if I could say so myself. He had short cropped black hair and tanned skin. And Jake has abs to die for, that was a mega plus, but I never saw him that way. No way, it was impossible.

We walked into our class hand in hand, looking up around the room I couldn't see Mr. Banner, which made me happy. He always yelled at us if we were holding hands. It had been that way since my freshman year. Jake was a year older than me, but had to retake history. (He told me her failed on purpose so he and I would have one class together, but I don't believe him).

Jacob walked me to my seat and smiled at me, his hands resting on my desk.

"So, who were ya googling at earlier?" He smirked and tapped my nose.

I wrinkled it and rolled my eyes.

"No one Jake, just some guy that was new. I've never seen him before and it caught me off guard." I said, trying to play it off, but I was mortified that I had been caught.

"Well here's your chance Romeo," Jake said and left me alone, walking to his seat in the back of the class. My desk was at the front, the first seat in a row all by myself. The only open seats were the ones behind me. I was curious as to what he meant by that and I turned around, seeing the boy from earlier.

My jaw dropped as I took in his cocky looking form. He looked around the room and smirked at me, and I could feel myself melt, but then panic. The only open seats were behind me, and I wasn't sure if he would want to sit there or not, or if I wanted him to sit there or not.

The bronze haired god walked over to me and bent his head down to my level, a smirk on his lips.

"That seat behind you taken?"

I could only stare at him and nod.

The boy smirked and sat behind me, pulling a notebook out of a messenger bag that said Aerosmith on it.

"You like rock bands?" I asked with a smile, twirling my long brown hair around my finger slowly, batting my eyelashes.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Mr. Banner came in with a giant old T.V. set on wheels and he grumbled the entire way into the room about how the school needed more funding and not spend it all on the All Star Cheerleaders. It made me giggle since about half our class was a cheerleader.

"Whats funny Miss Swan?" Mr. Banners eyes darted to mine and grumbled as he set up the VHS player.

"Well I heard you grumble about how you think the cheerleaders shouldn't get as much funding as they do, but half the class is a cheerleader. Me, Angela, Lacey, Samantha, Mark and Eric for example." I laughed softly, smiling at my squad.

Mr. Banner's face turned red as he looked at me and I could swear I could see the hate in his eyes.

His angry face made me roll my eyes right back at him and I saw heard Mr. Banner huff and get back to his work. Several of my cheermates were giggling and scoffing at what I just did.

We knew that we were on top of the school, but half of us never really acted like we deserved special treatment. I only did so on occasions like this, because one it was funny, and two it set Mr. Banner down a couple of notches. He was so annoying and sometimes his talking reminded me of a pig.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I smiled a bit before turning around to see the God of a guy sitting behind me again.

"Cheerleader huh?"

"All Star Cheerleader." I said proudly with a giggle. I was being bold her, normally I couldn't even talk to a guy unless he was Jacob.

"What does that mean?" He asked, looking genuinely curious.

"It means I'm really... Flexible." I said with a wink and laughed. "Kidding, it means we go to competitions. You know, like _'Bring it On' _ kind of stuff."

He nodded in understanding and his eyes flickered up to Mr. Banner's face and he looked back at me with a crooked grin.

"So, I never actually got your name. I just don't tell strangers about my hobbies." I said, making sure I looked completely serious.

"Edward, Edward Cullen." He said, sticking out his hand. I shook it proudly and grinned.

"Bella Swan."

The lights were turned out and everyone turned forward to the T.V., though no one was paying attention.

I bit the inside of my cheek and crossed my arms around my middle, leaning fully on my desk. I wanted so badly to look behind me and look at the bronze haired guy behind me, Edward Cullen. The name sounded perfectly, like music. I wondered what he thought of me, I was shamelessly throwing myself at him, and I wanted to know what he was thinking so bad. I couldn't pay attention to the movie one bit, Edward was on my mind.

I felt a piece of paper brush against my arm at the second the bell rang for class to be over. I looked up at the same time to see Edward walk by and wink at me, smirking as he walked out of the classroom.

_Bella,_

_I'll meet you at your locker after school. _

_I look forward to knowing more about cheerleading from you._

_Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be able to find your locker._

_If your brave enough, text me during class._

_360-456-1099_

_See you soon Miss. Swan,_

_Edward Cullen_

I stared at the note for a full thirty seconds before I realized the next class was filing into the classroom. I stood up quickly and almost ran to my next class. I saw Alice and practically jumped into her arms, laughing and dancing around a circle with her. Alice laughed at me and tried to hold me still.

"What happened!" Alice giggled and I thrust the piece of paper at her.

She read it over quickly and freaked out with me until the teacher came into the room.

I couldn't focus on my classes anymore since I got the note, but I was too chicken to actually test Edward. I didn't have any other classes together and I was always looking for him to. But he seemed to have disappear, and I couldn't figure out where he went. He wasn't at lunch and wasn't in any other classes or in the hallways between classes. I was starting to get scared, but I wasn't going to panic.

Once school was over, I almost ran to my locker and almost fainted when I saw him standing over next to my locker. It was amazing how he seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

"Hey there." He smiled at me when I was close enough to him. I couldn't help but smile back at Edward happily. Since I was a cheerleader, guys always loved to have me around, and most wanted to date me. I just never actually returned their affections, guys just never really cared about guys in general. My focus was always on cheer and school work. I couldn't really see myself with any guy that was at our school, but now Edward had come along and I was torn already, and I wasn't even sure he liked me even.

"Hey yourself." I giggled and unlocked my locker, putting away my books slowly. I kept thinking he would just walk away or he would just disappear. Edward smiled at me, not moving.

"I noticed that you weren't brave enough to text me." Edward laughed, leaning more against the locker next to mine, his head bent to wear he was almost level with mine.

"Yeah, I um... I guess I'm to much of a chicken." I glanced up at Edward and giggled softly. As I grabbed my backpack from my locker, I slammed my locker shut and leaned against it. Tucking a strand of lose hair behind my ear, I smiled what I hoped was a flirty smile.

"To bad. I was looking forward to a text from you, then I would have your number... If I had your number, then I would be able to call you tonight and ask if you wanted to go out for pizza or something?"

I could feel the blush spread across my cheeks and I bit my lower lip as I though over what Edward asked me. He smiled down at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Um, yeah that sounds like a plan..." I murmured softly, smiling at Edward. I pulled out my cell phone and texted his number so he would have mine. "There, you should be getting a text right about... Now." I smiled and shifted my wait from my right to my left.

Edward laughed and read the text out loud.

_Edward, pick me up 9, I have cheer until 8. See you tonight ;)_

"Your so confident that I'll come pick you up? Really?" He laughed and laid a hand on my hip, bringing me closer to him. I could feel myself blush more and I grinned up at him.

"Why of course. Because I am just demanding like that, I hope you can handle a girl as high maintenance as I am." I laughed, glancing up at Edward through my lashes. Edward rubbed my hip a bit, pulling me a bit closer to him. I could feel others eyes on us, but I ignored them. Even though I had guys actually take a liking to me, Id never actually felt this connection with someone.

"Then I shall be there at nine." Edward said softly, and released my hip before walking away. When he was half way across the hallway, Edward turned around and winked at me, continuing his way back down the hall and outside of the school building.

As soon as Edward left, Alice replaced him and stood in his spot.

"OMFG! You were just flirting with a boy! Not just any boy, the new boy! What's his name? How did you meet him? Does he like you? Is he going out with you! Are you going out with him? Or do you have his number? Please tell me your going to date him? Once I get a guy you and him and my guy can double! We'll have prom dates together! And-"

I put my hand over her mouth quickly.

"Shh, Alice. Calm down now." I laughed. "Me and him are going out tonight after cheer. He's is going to pick me up and then I don't know what were doing after he gets me." I said with a shrug, walking past Alice and then out to my car. Alice skipped after me and tried to keep up after my long strides.

"OMG? Your going on a date? This is your first date ever! Ahh! This is BIG! You have to let me pick out what your wear!" Alice giggled and climbed into the passenger side.

"Ok ok Alice... Just calm down." I laughed and started my car an d started heading towards our gym.

Our cheer gym had a lot of fancy equipment in it, since we win the gym a lot of money, they spend almost all of it on us. There is an actual gym inside of it, like upstairs we have treadmills and weights, then on the middle floor there are a bunch of gymnastics equipment. There were blue mats all over the floor as if it were carpet, and trampolines everywhere to practice flips and jumps we need to land. It's very nice and I love it.

"There you are Bella!" Jessica screamed and ran up to me. "This is Rosalie, shes joining the squad after nationals. Mrs. C. is having her come to practices and learn the Nationals routine. She does stunts and Lauren is sick today, and even though your a flyer, you do know the stunts for this routine too. Can you teach her? I have to watch everyone else since Mrs. C is out."

"Sure, yeah where is she?" I said with a smile, tightening my pony tail.

"Shes over on the practice mats. She's waiting for you." Lauren said before skipping off.

I turned around towards the practice mats and saw the back of a tall blonde girl. Taking in a deep breath, I painted a smile on my face and walked up to Rosalie.

"Hi there! I'm Bella Swan." I said with a wide smile, facing Rosalie for the first time.

She was tall, about three inches taller than my 5'3. Rosalie had long blonde hair that went about to her waist, but was pulled back into high pony tail.

"Oh, hey there... I'm Rosalie, Rosalie Hale." She said simply, almost in a bored tone.

"So, you ready to learn this routine?"

She nodded and I thought I saw her roll her eyes.

The entire practice I taught Rosalie the Nationals routine. It was easy really, and she caught on fast.

"By the way, Edward will be waiting at your house when you get there. He said something about not being able to wait to see you again..." Rosalie said in a bored, almost bitchy tone. "Oh and he told me not to tell you, but I really could care less."

I stared at this girl with my mouth wide open. She was so rude, and inconsiderate, but I also couldn't believe that Edward was waiting for me.

I didn't even really remember driving home, I just remembered puling into my drive way and seeing Edward and his car parked next to my curb. He looked amazing in a white tee shirt and dark denim jeans, it was such a simple outfit that I would never have thought that it would look so amazing on someone.

"Hey!" I giggled, barely parking and turning off my car and jogged up to Edward. "I thought I told you to pick me up at nine, its eight and I need a shower and everything."

"I know, but I just couldn't wait to see you again. So why don't you go get ready and I'll just wait here for you to come back looking beautiful, as you always do." Edward winked and smiled crookedly at me.

I nodded and told Edward I would be right back before running into my house, and straight into my room. Jumping into the shower quickly, I pulled my hair into a high bun so it wouldn't get wet, and was out almost as soon as I got in.

Diving into my closet in only a towel and found a light blue tank top and a white skirt. Making sure to put on a cute pair of white panties and a strapless bra I was ready to go. I didn't really worry about make up, since I never really wore any at all even.

Sliding on a pare of white and blue ballet flats I smiled as I saw Edward still waiting for me, and I pulled my hair out of my bun, letting the waves fall slowly down my back.

As I walked towards Edward, I knew I was ready for my first date.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this doesnt seem to flow like the prologue. But I hope to get it to flow again. The prologue came to me so easily, this didn't I know where the story was going, where it ends and how it goes. But I'm having a hard time starting from the beginning.<strong>

**On another note, I have band camp from the dates July 5th- July 9th, so I wont have computer access for a week. Hope to get some reviews here and there. **

**Well until my next update, adios amigos/amigas.3**

**Lots of Love,**

**CullenWannaBe00**


End file.
